


Welcome To The Opera

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: I’m a fucking opera nerd.





	Welcome To The Opera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



**AIDA**

 

**Starring Renowned Soprano MIMI MARQUEZ in her debut at the METROPOLITAN OPERA**

 

**November 11, 1872**

 

**_November 10, 1872_ **

 

The dressing room is crowded. They’re all speaking, talking about what this premiere will be like. Mimi sits in front of her mirror, her hair curled to perfection for dress rehearsal. She turns to the baritone who will be playing Amonasro.

 

“When will they be here?” She asks.

 

“Soon,” he responds. He claps her on the back. “You’ll do fine! You don’t need to worry.”

 

“Thank you,” she replies. Her head is dizzy. She feels something and she’s not entirely sure what it is.

 

Perhaps she just needs a cool glass of water.

 

-

 

They’ve been best friends for the longest time. And here they stand, arguing, outside of the Met.

 

“It’s just not possible,” Roger argues. “There’s no _way_ they’d let us in without that.”

 

“But it is!” Mark’s face is flushed, from the snow and frustration. He crosses his arms, his jacket hanging over one of them.

 

Roger laughs and shakes his head. “You, Mr. Cohen, are adorable,” he says. He steps towards Mark. Their faces are close, Mark is glaring up at Roger because he’s short.

 

And Roger pats Mark on the back. “Come, old friend,” he says. “The _Aida_ preview does not wait for the commoner.”

 

“The show starts in an hour,” Mark grumbles. “And stop acting pretentious.” But he reluctantly follows Roger, close by his side.


End file.
